ojamajosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazuki Fujiwara
Hazuki Fujiwara (藤原はづき, Fujiwara Hazuki) is the second Ojamajo to appear in the seires and is the best friend of Doremi Harukaze. Hazuki lives with her mother, her father (though he is often gone because of work), and her Baaya. Personality In contrast with her best friend Doremi, Hazuki is shy and excels in academic activities. In fact, she is one of the smartest students in her class. Hazuki lives in a wealthly family although she doesn't brag about it as one would expect. Along with being shy, Hazuki is very sensitive and is cautious when it comes to other feelings. She goes so far as to argree to whatever her mother plans for her, such as wearing frilly clothing and taking Japanese dance lessons, to not hurt her feelings. She wishes to be able to tell her mother how she feels which she is finally able to achieve in the last episode of the series. Hazuki also has excellent manners but has problems expressing her feelings clearly. Hazuki has a few other traits that makes her unique. She has an extreme fear of ghost or any other paranormal occurance, which usually throws her into a fit of screaming and yelling. The thought of Majo Rika is used to help Hazuki through her fear and she often says, "Majo Rika" repeatedly when threaten by fear of a ghost. Hazuki is also known for finding the 'cold' jokes of the SOS Trio to be utterly hilarious while no one else does. When the SOS Trio splits in season 3, Ojamajo Doremi Mo~tto!, Hazuki finds the New SOS Trio funny while the new group Toyoken does not amuse her. Apperance Hazuki has orange eyes and long brown hair that is most often kept up by a orange bow in the back. Hazuki most frequently wears an orange skirt, brown shoes, and glasses. In seasons 1 and 2, she wears a white collared shirt with a yellow vest. In seasons 3 and 4, this is replaced by a yellow shirt with white sleeves and collar. When transformed into her Witch Apprentice outfit, she wears orange. Relationships *Masaru Yada: A close childhood friend of Hazuki's. Hazuki has a very deep friendship with Yada, which is revealed in pieces as the series moves along. It is clear that the two hold mutual feelings for each other as they usually get jealous seeing the other with another person and in some cases blush when their relationship is mentioned by others. More evidence is that other characters acknowledge them as being together, as shown in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 6. Although Hazuki never openly refers to Yada as a love interest, the affection she shows toward him and vice versa shows that they are together in some type of way. Later they start dating. *Doremi Harukaze: Doremi has been Hazuki's best friend since kindergarden and she proves to be the closet to Hazuki within their group of friends. Hazuki helps Doremi by keeping her on her toes and giving the otherwise clueless girl insight at times. There has been times when they have argued but they have always been able to restore their friendship. *Fujio: 'Fujio appears in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and is fascinated in Hazuki though Hazuki does not appear to return these feelings. Fujio displays his affection towards Hazuki numerous times throughout the series which earns him the jealousy and rivalry of Masaru. Fujio's feelings toward Hazuki are deepened in the Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan! and while she does feel some concern for him, she does not return his signs of affection. *Baaya: Hazuki shares a close relationship with her Baaya. She is often looked over by her and they have grown a close connection since she has been around even when Hazuki's mother was a girl. Hazuki is given encouraging advice by Baaya and hears several stories about her mother's childhood from her as well. 'Triva Category:Ojamajos Category:Sprite chronicles characters